1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to aircraft engine control.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern gas turbine engines typically incorporate an Electronic Engine Control (EEC), also referred to as a Full Authority Digital Engine Control (FADEC), for controlling engine functions. In this regard, an EEC functions as a primary interface between the gas turbine engine and an aircraft to which the engine is attached. By way of example, an EEC can receive thrust commands from thrust lever resolvers and can alter operating parameters of the engine responsive to those thrust commands. Notably, routing of signals involved in monitoring and controlling engine operating parameters is facilitated by wiring harnesses, which interconnect the EEC and various monitor/control components located about the engine and aircraft.